black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Boswell
"Yeah, 'werewolf' is pretty racist. I prefer 'sexy man-beast'." - Peter Jardani Boswell Is the son of Gypsy women Liana Boswell and a unknown non-gypsy man, and the only child between the two. Due to Desdemona Nightshade being a distant ancestor of Peter's through his great-great grandmother Magdalena, he has some demonic lineage, which may be the reason he has had the same visions as Román, a direct descendant of Desdemona. Background Early Life Appearance Peter stands at around 5"10 when slouching, has shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. He also has long fingernails and unkept facial hair that furthers his appearance as a werewolf. Though he later starts shaving in order to look more professional. Personality Peter is a loving person who can put up with really anything that comes his way. He loves his mom, but seems to also want to be the good guy. He seems stable on the outside, but since the death of Leda Tepes, has been having issues coping. Nobody sees the good in him because they're all scared of what he's capable of. Peter has the strength to do what's right. As a person, he is sarcastic, cynical, tough and willful. He is shown with the capacity to endure great pain to achieve victory, as well as to take life without hesitation when necessary. Powers Werewolf Powers * Enhanced Strength: While in his wolf form Peter is able to attack and take down his victims. His strength is almost matched by a full Vampire. We also see that while in a semi-transformed state he is able to take down men in one punch, as is shown when he punches a drug dealer in the face and breaks his nose with ease. His vargulf condition also made him strong enough to fight Román on equal grounds, as Román could not overpower him as easily as he did other humans, though it may have been that Román was holding back in the fight. * Shape-Shifting: Peter is able to turn at will, however if he turns on the wrong moon he is at risk of becoming a vargulf. He was shown to be skilled at partly transforming, making part of the wolf emerge from his own and the muscles and tissues underneath transfigure into that of his wolf body, and even have a part of it come out of his skin, like the head. Doing this without a full moon caused Peter's downward spiral into becoming a vargulf. * Heightened Senses: '''While he is in his wolf form Peter can track down his victims by smell. * '''Enhanced Speed: Werewolves are much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters and humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is able to transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form, however, while under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Enhanced Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Enhanced Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Werewolf Bite: A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. While an vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For most vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, most vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. * Full Moon: A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. * 'Lie Detection: T'here is a werewolf ability allowing werewolves to sense if you're speaking the truth. Relationships Emmalyn Van Wieren Leda Tepes Miranda Chase Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boswell Family Category:Werewolves Category:Mutts Category:Demon Caravan Category:Beta Category:North American Werewolf Pack